Music To My Heart: A Songfic
by Bilkyysu
Summary: Songfic: Series of oneshots based on songs from different artists. Each chapter contain a story inspired from a song. I don't own any of the songs used in this story. #Delena


HOW YOU GET THE GIRL

_I want you for worse or for better_

_I would wait forever and ever_

_Broke your heart, I'll put it back together_

_I want you forever and ever_

The sky is angry, storm is raging and the rain falls in heavy fat splatters. I stare at the clock on my bedside, it is already 10pm. I sigh heavily as I swing my legs down from the windowsill and drop the compelling Danielle Steele novel I have been reading to get myself a little snack.

It has been like this for the past year and I am used to my lifestyle that never changes, it is the same everyday: I wake up, go to work, have dinner with my friends and then come back home and read before my usual 11:00 pm bedtime.

Just like someone is waiting for me to come down the stairs, the doorbell rings and I actually jump because who would be visiting me in this weather? My snack long forgotten, I walk to the door and peep through the peep hole and there he is, the great Damon Salvatore, shaking from the rain and I gasp as I open the door.

"Are you insane? What are you doing here? Don't you have electricity?" I ask as I let him in and if it is a year back, I would actually laugh in his face and not think of ways to help him seeing as I am running to Jeremy's room to get him clothes to change.

"One question at a time, princess." Still snarky even though his health practically lies in my hand. I just shake my head as I grab a pair of sweats and a large cardigan from Jeremy's wardrobe and head back to him. I throw the clothes at him as I reach the living room and to my surprise, he is already shirtless with his jeans riding low on his hips. He smirks lazily at me as he catches me ogling. Smooth Elena.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask again as I meet him near the washing machine and it doesn't creep me out the way he is so comfortable at my house, why is he so comfortable? He shouldn't be. I hand him a cup of black coffee and he stares at me, then at the cup before he takes it and my brows hike up in suspicion.

He didn't sip the coffee or down it in one go; they are all Damon styles, depending on his mood. This mood, I can't quite put a finger on it.

"It's been a long six months." He says and there goes my ever active brows again. As if I don't know that. "I know I have hurt you in the past, Elena, I was an idiot to actually leave without a valid reason but all I know is that I want you now."

Beat.

Silence again.

"I mean, I was too afraid when I came back and you allowed me to be in your life, I couldn't tell you what I wanted because I was scared you had a motive and that you were planning your revenge." We both chuckle at that but he continues. "I know I would if you just up and left me without reason."

"Damon, we were at the beginning stage of a relationship. I couldn't hold it against you even if you left, it is not like we had a term to call each other at the time." Liar, I used to call him my boyfriend, in my head and in my dreams, I called him my boyfriend every time I am with my friends, when he left I was angry and devastated but I moved on and I kind of understood I wasn't that important to him, so when he came back and he was like 'Hey, Elena, I am sorry for leaving without an explanation' and I told him it was okay, we fell into the same rhythm we had before we started dating. Which was hanging out with our group of friends even though they didn't believe me when I told them I was okay.

"Yeah, but I have known you my whole life, Elena. I know we dated for like only two months but come on, you were one of the few people that I would have actually mourned if anything happens to you."

"I would take that as a compliment." I murmur.

"It is a compliment." He assures me and I nod. "I must have lost my mind." He mutters under his breath.

"What change your mind? About me not planning revenge?"

"Because you don't have a mean bone in your body, Elena." He says and I smile. "Because you are not that much into that Revenge TV show the way Caroline is." I laughed out loud at that and he just watches.

"Why did you leave?" I say as my voice goes down a few octaves. "I said it was okay, it wasn't."

"Because I am an idiot that thinks I would ruin what we had just the way I ruined my past relationships, but four months in Italy proved me wrong, Elena. You changed me; you brought light into my life. I couldn't look at a hotel without remembering you had a thing for those little soaps they put in hotel bathrooms, I couldn't have a glass of wine without hearing your bossy voice telling me I am cut off for today." He chuckles. "Elena, I love you."

His confession catches me off guard as my eyes widens because I don't know what to say.

"I know you don't feel the same way, Elena, but you tell my brother I am capable of love and that you are a few steps away from loving me but I will wait for that steps, no matter how long it takes."

"Alright." I say to him and his eyes bulge out as if he wasn't expecting that. "We can give it a shot, Damon."

"I won't promise not to hurt you again, Elena, but I promise I would never leave you again."

"I am content with that."

"Content?" he asks with a charming smile.

"One step at a time, buddy." I say as he stands up and walk towards me, something under my coffee table catches his eyes and he bends down to get it. It is a picture of us that he framed for me and gave it to me on Valentine's Day. I was grinning like an idiot in the picture and he was kissing me on the cheek.

"I think this should be here." He says as he drops it on the coffee table and I laugh at his confidence. He reaches down and kisses my forehead, letting his lips linger for a few seconds and I close my eyes to savour the moment. It is precious. "Good night."

"You can't leave in this rain." I say to him and he laughs.

"My car is just near the porch, I got wet because I was thinking whether to knock or not." I nod as I stand up and take his hand in mine. "So when are you free?"

And I realise at that moment that my lifestyle is going to change again and I know I would be happy with the change.

..

SONG: How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift.

So this fic is a songfic, I know it is very rude of me to come back with a new story without an update to ELFS but watch out for an update in the next two days.

Every chapter in this fic is going to be about a song from different artists and I would try to make the chapter very much like the song. There would be romance, angst, family and friendship in this and I hope you would enjoy it as much as I do.

Next Chapter: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.


End file.
